Lost in The Moment
by KatieSchuester
Summary: AU. Emma Pillsbury is the head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team Carl Howell. However, when Will Schuester transfers to William McKinely High in Ohio, it causes a stir for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in the moment.**

**Pairing:** WillxEmma, ShannonxKen, CarlxEmma (there may be more soon!)

**Summary: AU. **Emma Pillsbury is the head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team Carl Howell. However, when Will Schuester transfers to William McKinely High in Ohio, it causes a stir for everyone.

**Word Count: **1449

**Author Note: **I've never written AU before, so bear with me if it doesn't make sense! I got this idea randomly, it just popped into my head. And that doesn't happen often. Anyway, enjoy!

Starting a new school was always hard. Especially half way through the semester. He didn't want to move to Ohio – he loved New York. New York was the home of lady liberty, the big apple – in fact it was one of the best cities in the world, yet his parents wanted to move to Ohio. His parents had no creativity at all, so he thought. He was moving to somewhere called Lima. He'd never heard of it in his life. Some town that had the population of 40,081 people. Quite small, saying NYC had 8 million people living there. They still wouldn't tell him why they were moving. As far as Will was concerned, life was perfect.

"Will, come on; pack your stuff in the car." His Mom said grinning, as obviously she was excited for the trip.

"Mom, why do we have to leave New York? Why won't you tell me?" He sighed as his little sister, Lea, walked past with her bags.

"Listen Will." Lisa Schuester motioned her fingers for Will to come over. "You know how I lost my job? Well we can't afford to live here anymore. I didn't want to tell Lea, you know, she's too young to know what it means at that age."

"Mom, I know it's hard being a single mom and everything, but I could have helped out. I could have got a job or something."

"It's not that simple honey." Will exhaled and turned away and picked up his bags.

"So we are staying with Grandma and Grandpa then?"

"Yeah, honey. Maybe you can learn about your Spanish descent. I should really teach you more about it." Mrs Schuester smiled, and patted Will on the back. Will smiled weakly back.

"Okay mom, let's go. Get you settled and to stop stressing , eh?" Will took his bags to the car while Lea wound the window down.

"COME ON LAZY BONES! LET'S GO TO LIME!" Lea grinned.

"Lee, it's Lima." Will couldn't help but chuckle about his little 5 year old sister.

"Okay then. Lets go to LIMA!" She giggled and pulled Will through the window by his tie.

"WOAH!" He pulled himself out of her grasp and got into the car. This was going to be a long drive...

XXX

No one quite walked down the halls of McKinely like Emma Pillsbury. In fact, she had a right to be proud. She'd worked her way up from being the new girl from Virginia who had OCD, to being the captain of the Cheerios, having the perfect boyfriend, getting straight A*s, and having the best reputation in the school. Her best friend Terri Del Monaco was always there for her no matter what, well at least she thought.

"That was terrible girls. You need to work HARDER! Watch what Emma's doing, you'll get it then!" Miss Davorno screamed across The Cheerios.

"Okay guys, so its simple, just do this!" Emma did a backflip and then did the splits. The girls 'oohed' and 'ahhed'.

"Okay, you'd better get at practice tomorrow, 4:50 SHARP!"

"Yes Miss." The rest of the Cheerios murmured and they began to pile out from the football field. Emma glanced out across the field, and couldn't help but grin to herself. How she'd managed this was unbelievable.

"Boo!" Sometime tapped Emma on the shoulder and she squealed laughing.  
"Carl!" she laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Come on babe, lets go to homeroom." Carl grabbed her hand and they walked together making small talk about things that had happened in the day.

"I've really missed you today." Emma smiled while flicking her red bangs out of her eyes.

"Same, Emmie. I've not had a good day today."

XXX

"Okay, announcements..." Mr Davis said. "Oh, we have a new guy joining our class tomorrow! His name is Will Schuester. I trust you to make him feel welcome."

"Will Schuester? Sounds like the name of someone famous." whispered Ken Tanaka, a member of the football team, to Carl. Carl laughed at him.

"Seriously Ken?"

"What? I was only saying, god Carl." Ken shook his head in disbelief. "He thinks he's the best just because he's the captain and he's dating the prettiest girl in school." Ken whispered to some of the football players on the other side of him.

"So Emma, what do you have planned for the night?" Shannon Bieste asked, who was a member of The Cheerios.

"You know, just, homework and stuff." She shrugged her shoulders. "So, don't you really want to meet the new kid?"

"I do." Terri grinned. "Well, it depends, you know, if he's a loser or whatever."

"Don't be tight Terr." Shannon shook her head in disbelief. "You'd do anything for a boyfriend. How many guys have you dated now? The whole school?"

"Oh relax!" Emma grinned. "I'm sure he'll be okay."

XXX

So, this was it. Lima, Ohio. It seemed pretty small – not that it mattered much. It had been the birthplace of his mother. After 7 hours of Lea moaning in the car: "Are we there yet?", they had finally arrived.

"Granny, Grandpa!" Lea burst out the car and began knocking heavily on the door until it was finally opened.

"Who's this? Is it Lindsay, um, Louise?" Lea's grandfather began shaking his head.

"Its LEA, duh Grandpa!" Lea started hugging him.

"Oh yes, how could I FORGET?" He laughed. Will just sat in the car, not motioning to get up anytime soon.

"Oh come on William, be sociable!"

"Mom!" Will exclaimed and she pushed him our of the car. Will walked over to his grandparents.

"Hi." He muttered and they shared hugs and kisses, and little words saying "Wow, have you gotten taller?" and "You're growing up, my dear boy."

Dinner had been a nice affair, the family sharing small talk and laughter. When it was time to go to bed, Will realised how this place could feel like home.

"Goodnight Gran." Will placed a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Grandpa."

"Goodnight William." They smiled as Will made his way up to his new bedroom. He lay there for hours, not being able to get to sleep. He missed his friends back at home and he began to wonder what his new school would be like. Suddenly, he began to hear sobs coming from the room next door. It was Lea.

"Lee, you okay?" Will came over to the door of her bedroom.

"Will, there are monsters in the closet." She sniffled and hid under the quilt.

"Do you want me to get them for you?" Will asked and she nodded. He went into the closet and found a small teddy bear with a bell around its neck.

"Hun, there's no monsters in here anymore, come and look."

"B-b-b-b-but Will."

"Trust me Lea, you'll be safe with me." He couldn't help but chuckle at his sister. Lea hid behind him and Will pushed the door open of the closet slowly, stepped inside and flicked the light on.

"See! Nothing!" he grinned. "Look I found something for you."

"What?" She asked. "What? TELL ME WILL, WHAT?" Will held out the teddy bear.

"I love it!" Lea grabbed the teddy bear. "Can I keep it?"

"Yes, but you'd better be very careful. It's Mommy's."

"Mommy's too old for teddy bears!" Lea snorted while cuddling her new found friend.

"This was her teddy bear when she was your age." Will stroked Lea's hair.

"Really? Wow. That must of been a long time ago." Will laughed at her remark.

"Listen, you'd better get some sleep, you don't want to be late for your new school do you?"

"Will, I'm a bit scared to go a new school, what if no one likes me?"

"They'll love you Lea, I know it. I'm a bit scared too." He whispered.

"Come in my bed Will. I know its a bit small, but I know you'll fit in." Lea smiled and tugged his arm. Will lay down and Lea lay just next to him cuddling him.

"You're the best big brother ever Will."

"And you're the best little sister ever Lea." Will grinned as he watched Lea fall into a gentle slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in the moment.**

Chapter 2 – New Day.

**Pairing:** WillxEmma, CarlxEmma (there may be more soon!)

**Summary: AU. **Emma Pillsbury is the head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team Carl Howell. However, when Will Schuester transfers to William McKinely High in Ohio, it causes a stir for everyone.

**Word Count: **1329

**Author Note: **Wow guys, thanks for the positive response for the first chapter! I really appreciate all your feedback! Please click the review button. I have accepted anonymous if you don't have an account. I've tried to add some fluffy Wemma, but there is gonna be Carl, I'm sorry, its all part of the story!

XXX

Will, you can't do this. Yes you can Will, of course you can. Thoughts were rushing through Will's mind. He'd never been the new guy before. Of course, he'd seen how it made them feel. They settled into eventually thought – but what if he didn't? What if he was a loser? If he was ignored everyday? He exhaled and went up the steps into the new school.

"Don't you be talkin' shit to me dude!" Will saw a boy in a wheelchair being pushed down the stairs by what he thought was a football player. He decided to ignore it, however much it pained him to see the boy being bullied. When he got into the main hallways of the school, he was shocked of how small it was – but he still couldn't find his classes.

"Terr, just shut up about your self for once, okay?" A red-headed girl in a cheerleading exclaimed while walking down the corridor. Will thought she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. She had red curls that framed her face neatly, pale skin that looked like the color of the moon and a beautiful thin body that was in a Red cheerleading uniform. Her white sneakers squeaked quietly on the floors of the hallway.

"Anyway, I wonder when that new guy is coming." Said a much older girl with brown hair that was cut short above her shoulders. "I really want to meet him."

"Oh Shan, don't get yourself caught up other a guy you haven't even met yet." The blonde one giggled. She looked very pretty, but not in the way the red-headed girl did. Will glanced at his schedule. His first period was at homeroom with Mr Davis. He approached the girls and said:  
"Hey, I'm new here, do you know where Room 2c is? I got homeroom in there, but I have no idea where it is." Emma's face lit up.

"Are you Will Schuester?" She smiled.

"Yes, that would be me." He chuckled.

"Hi, I'm Emma Pillsbury. Head Cheerleader." She shook his hand.

"Emma is a very pretty name." He grinned. Emma giggled. Will certainly gave her Goosebumps at his touch. Even if it hadn't gone further than a simple handshake.

"I'm Terri, and this is Shannon." Terri pushed forward shaking Will's hand while blinking her eyes. "We're Emma's friends."

"Stop flirting Terr!" Shannon whispered and nudged her.

"Who's this?" A voice of a male said and the girls swung around to see Carl and Ken.

"Hi!" Emma grinned and kissed Carl on the cheek. "This is Will, he's the new guy in our class."

Will's heart sank at the thought of Carl. He took a look at Carl. He saw his football jersey – he must be on the football team. Of course Will, its one of those typical high school relationships.

"Carl Howell, captain of the football team, and soon to be captain of the basketball team." Carl grinned, showing a winning smile. "Nice to meet you Bro."Will couldn't help but shiver in disgust. Bro? What the hell was that supposed to mean. The bell rang loudly. Emma grabbed Carl's hand much to his disappointment.

"Follow us Will. I'm sure you won't get lost." She grinned and they all started walking down the hallways. Will walked slowly. He felt as if he didn't fit it. He wasn't popular like these guys were.

"Don't worry; Carl is a complete and utter dipshit." Will jumped to see a small, but muscled boy talking to him. "I'm Ken by the way."

"Yeah, I don't like him already. Seems to cocky for me." They walked down the hallway together to their homeroom.

"I don't know why I hang around with him to be honest. It just helps my reputation, I guess." Ken shrugged and they turned round a corner.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He smiled, agreeing with Ken. "Um, Ken? Who's that girl that keeps watching me?"

"Oh, that's Terri Del Monaco." Ken coughed. "She thinks she's the best. She's been eyeing up Emma's position as head cheerleader for a while now." Will's eyes flashed to Emma. She was laughing at Carl, her eyes lit up, as if it were brightening the whole room. She had the cutest smile that Will had ever seen in his life. He'd never felt this way about a girl before.

"Emma seems – nice..." Will stared at Emma's every movement and listened to her discussion with Carl. From that very conversation, he found out that her favourite colour was cyan, her favourite animal was a puppy, and that how she though Harry Potter was much better than Twilight. Carl gritted his teeth and gave a look to Carl and Will, and made gestures around his head as if to say: "I wish she'd shut up." That angered Will. He didn't deserve someone as lovely as Emma.

"Ugh, how can he say that to Emma? She's the nicest girl I've ever met! He doesn't deserve her!" he said wondering aloud. Ken looked at him in shock.

"You've got your eyes on Pillsbury? Damn Will, you only just got here." Ken shook his head in disapproval.

"Maybe I have. It's not of your business."

"I really want to hook up with Shannon. I mean look at her Will. I'll never be good for her."

"At least she's available." Will smiled weakly. He really didn't want to talk about girls on his first day.

XXX

The rest of the day ran smoothly for Will. He looked at his schedule and noticed that he had Spanish next.

"Hi Will!" A voice said happily from behind him. It was Emma.

"You really don't know where Spanish is, do you?" She giggled, which instantly memorised Will.

"I have no idea in the slightest." He admitted. "Who's your teacher? I have someone called... um, Mr Eager."

Her eyes lit up grinning.

"So do I!" she grinned, "Let's go Will!" she grabbed his hand. They went down one of the corridors to see a fight going on between two members of the basketball team.

"Oh my god!" Will was shocked at how no one cared. Everyone was just chanting "Fight!" in the circle.

"Come on, I know a shortcut where we can avoid all of these people." She pulled him along and they ran down the corridor. It was dead. There was no one around at all. The only sound that could be heard was the squeaking of her sneakers on the polished floor. It had felt like they had been running for an eternity. Emma's hands were so soft and small, like silk. Her hair, tied into a ponytail, slowly bounced up and down gracefully.

As they ran together in their own world, Emma looked at Will. She noticed something she had never experienced before. Will had a wonderful smile and was very cute. His hair was brown and curly, and covered in gel. He wore a light blue buttoned up shirt and dark washed jeans – much too glamorous for school. Emma thought the look suited him.

"Emma, you've got to get him out of your head. You're dating Carl Howell – he's any girls dream! What is it with Will?"

And that was when Emma and Will found out that there was such a thing as love at first sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost in the moment.**

Chapter 3 - El fin de semana

**Pairing:** WillxEmma, CarlxEmma (there may be more soon!)

**Summary: AU. **Emma Pillsbury is the head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team Carl Howell. However, when Will Schuester transfers to William McKinely High in Ohio, it causes a stir for everyone.

**Word Count: **1698

**Author Note: **Okay guys, here is the 3rd chapter! I've been good and kept dedicated to this fic, so I hope this chapter meets up to your expectations We meet Emma's brother, yay!

-Katie

XXX

Will couldn't believe that the week had gone so quickly and it was the weekend already. He'd enjoyed school very much surprisingly. Lea had already had a friend round for a sleepover, her name was Alice. She was scarily loud and bubbly. Lea and Alice kept screaming upstairs about how the new Barbie dolls were going on sale next week, and this and that. Oh god, Will thought, this was going to be a tough 24 hours. As Alice and Lea were playing on the Wii and Will watched, he got a text.

_Hey Will, so bored, how about you?_

It was Emma.

_Samee. Lea's got her new best friend round here, I might die. _

Will sent the reply and tried to watch the girls playing Mario Kart.

"YEAHHHHHHHH!" Alice screamed in delight. "I WON!"

"It was close!" Lea protested throwing the wheel onto the sofa. Will jumped when his phone vibrated again in his pocket.

_Yeah, my brother is driving me crazy. Mom and Dad have gone out, so they want me to look after him. Younger siblings can seriously suck, but I still love him. __ 3 _

Will laughed at the text. Lea stared at him.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked angrily. Lea was always competitive. It was like that time when they went out with Dad and played soccer. She'd fallen flat on her face in the mud, screamed and scratched Will to pieces.

"Nothing." Will grinned to himself.

"You don't just randomly start laughing Lea's brother." Alice nodded at him.

Will got out his phone and replied.

_Yeah I know. But seriously. :] _

"Who are you texting Will?" Lea jumped on top of him and grabbed the phone.

"Give it back, Lee!" Will tried to snatch the phone out of her grasp, but it was no use.

"Oh let me see." Lea grinned while pushing Will out of the way. "Emma. Emma? Hang on a minute, you're texting a GIRL? WILL'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" The two girls began chanting around him. "Will and Emma sitting in a tree, k i s s i n g!" Will began to go red, he couldn't believe his sister at times.

"Lea, she ISN'T my girlfriend. Besides, she already has a boyfriend." Will choked as he said the words. Alice could obviously see that he was upset.

"I'm going out. See you in a bit." He got up and closed the door behind him. Alice whispered to Lea about Will.

"No offense Lea, but I think your brother, like, really likes this girl." Alice smiled. "So up for another game?"

"Um, yeah sure." Lea grinned and they got up and started playing.

XXX

"Emma, where's mommy?" Emma's little brother Jacob sighed as he ate his sandwich. "I want to go out and play!"

"They'll be back in 10 minutes Jake, god!" Emma groaned at his impatience.

"I'm so bored though!" He stamped his foot and stood up. "Emmy, why do you have to be so boring?" Emma gasped at him.

"Oh, says the one!" She shouted. "My name's Jacob Pillsbury and I play with power rangers all day!"

"Power rangers are cool though! Cheerleading isn't!"

"Honey, when you get to high school, I think you're thoughts will have changed." She sneered and left the kitchen to the sitting room. Her phone screen was flashing an aluminous white.

_They're driving me crazy – do you wanna hang out?_

She grinned at the text. Will asking her to hang out outside school? She couldn't wait to see him again.

_Sure, when my parents get home, they'll be back in about 5. Xx_. She looked at the text. Was adding kisses a little too much. People did it all the time right? Like she got a Christmas card once saying 'love from'. Oh, it couldn't hurt, she thought and sent the text.

"EMMY! Can get me some pepsi or something?"

"Jake, Mom doesn't let you drink Pepsi."

"Yes, but Mommy isn't here is she?" Jake's said in a playful voice. "Don't be boring Emmy, I want to try it!" Emma hesitated for a moment. If she gave him the pepsi, would he possibly shut up? Suddenly, she had a plan. She could make him _think _he was drinking pepsi, couldn't she? It was a win win situation.

"Okay, fine then Jake, but you have to come and sit down in here first."

"Are, are you serious?" Jake's eyes brightened in delight. "Okay!" Jacob entered the room and sat on the sofa and turned the TV on. Emma smiled at him and walked past. Suddenly, she heard the loud theme tune of Lazytown blast through the speakers. She giggled and got a white cup. She poured sugar into it and freezing cold water. She mixed it slowly and added a stock cube to make it thick and sloppy. At this rate, he won't be asking more pepsi again, she thought scheming to herself. Slowly walking in, she heard Jake jump up.

"Thanks Emmy!" he smiled and he drank it. She watched his eyes widen but he swallowed it. "That is really nice!" She nearly choked laughing. Stock cubes, sugar and water? Wow he had very interesting taste buds.

"You can't tell Mommy and Daddy though, okay?" He nodded, a childish grin across his face. He downed the cup and put it in the sink. After 2 minutes, the lock of the door clicked open and the two Pillsbury parents entered the house.

"Hi Mommy." Jake walked past casually. "Hi Daddy." Mrs Pillsbury grinned.

"What's with him, Emma darling?" she laughed. Emma just looked at him.

"I don't know."

"Anyway, Mom, I'm going out, see you in a bit." Emma hugged her mother and headed for the door. The door closed behind her.

"Um, bye then." She looked at Mr Pillsbury. He just shrugged at her.

"She's a teenager."

XXX

As soon as Emma got out into the cold winter air, she called Will.

"Hello?"

"Hi Will, its Emma."

"Oh hey Em!" Em. That was his nickname for her.

"Anyway, where did you want to meet?" She said while brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Well, how about that park? You know the one on Flonina Lane?"

"Okay, that sounds perfect, I'll see you in 2 minutes!"

"Bye!" they both said in unison and they both hung up. Emma started to walk down the empty lane, to the park, which was literally just around the corner. Will must live around here, she though and she took each step. In fact, each step she took, she thought about what Will was doing. She'd decided to give up on Carl this weekend. He never told her anything – let alone his weekend plans and Terri Schuester had been out in a nightclub and woken up next to some random guy, so she was out too. When she finally arrived, she saw Will swinging on the swing listening to his iPod. He looked up sadly and saw her. His eyes lit up. She looked beautiful. She had her hair down – something Will had never seen before as she always had to have it tied up for Cheerios Practice. Her shiny red hair just slightly hung around her face, bringing out all the colour in her eyes. When she'd seen him, she flashed a big white smile, with her bright red lips.

"Hi!" she grinned on the swing next to him.

"You look really nice." He smiled weakly. She felt her heart flutter with his compliment.

"I just had to get out of the house." Will smiled weakly. "Its tough having two six year olds running around. One of them scared of the dark – the other absolutely hyper."

"Tell me about it. I've got a 5 year old begging me for pepsi."

They laughed for a short while and looked at each other.

"So do you like living here in Lima? I've been here for a couple of years, it's nice."

"Yeah, pretty small though." Will grinned and took his iPod headphone out his ear. "I just miss my dad back in New York though."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Well, mom and dad split up four years ago. Lea was only 2, so she doesn't really remember him much, as she never went to see him, but I did, and I really miss him."

"Awww." She went over and sat on his lap and hugged him. "I know, I miss all my family back in Virginia."

"It's just really tough, you know? They weren't actually married, so I got my moms surname, but you know, it's tough." A small tear rolled down his cheek. He got out a tissue from his pocket and he wiped it slowly.

"I know it's really hard. But you have a lot of great people here who can help you!" She smiled and Will smiled weakly back. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. There was an awkward moment of silence. Who started it? They both did. They both leaned in and exactly the same time and gave each other a small kiss on the lips. They both leaned out. Will suddenly began to become stressed. What if Emma regretted it? What if Emma would never talk to him again? He'd just kissed a girl who was dating someone. Guilt began to spread across his gut and into his mind.

"Will, I shouldn't of d-done that." She stuttered. "but I will never regret it." She smiled. "I'd better get going." She grabbed her bag and stood up and waved.

Thoughts begun to rush around Will's head. She'd said that she didn't regret it, so what did that mean?


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost in the moment.**

Chapter 4 – Snow day

**Pairing:** WillxEmma, CarlxEmma (there may be more soon!)

**Summary: AU. **Emma Pillsbury is the head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team Carl Howell. However, when Will Schuester transfers to William McKinely High in Ohio, it causes a stir for everyone.

**Word Count: **1352

**Author Note: **Oh my god, I love you reviewers so much. You have inspired me to keep on going with this fic. Thanks for taking the time to hit that review button and giving me feedback, and its nice to know that people are in fact reading this fic. Okay, so I have a ton of exams next week (ughh), so I'm going to try and update this a lot over the weekend. Exams seriously suck.

-Katie

XXX

It had been a week since she had kissed Will. She could still taste him on her lips and it made her smile so much when she thought about it. Until she thought about Carl. Carl was her boyfriend after all. Emma Pillsbury was not a whore, nor a cheat. She was just simply in love with another guy. Will was the most wonderful man she had ever met in her entire life. It had been Terri who had convinced her to go out with Carl, as Terri wanted to help Emma get out on top, so she could be her trusty sidekick. Eventually, Terri was going to take over Emma's position and she'd fail miserably. Terri had it all planned out. Emma thought she was doing her favours. Emma found her spending more and more time with Will, even if she had only known him for three weeks. She found herself drifting away from Carl, Terri and Shannon to stay with Will. Shannon thought this was a bad idea – but Emma didn't care at all. She wanted to spend every moment of her life with him. He felt exactly the same. He suddenly forgot all about his old life in New York and his new life was simple. Emma.

XXX

"AAAAHHHH!" Jacob screamed, running into to Emma's room jumping on her bed. "Look Emma, its snowed! Look look look!" Emma groaned in disbelief.

"What the hell Jake?" she coughed and stretched. She was still half asleep. Jake came over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed.

"Oh my god, Jake, you've seen snow before!" She moaned and he pushed her into the window.

"Look!" he pointed at the falling flakes. "Isn't it magicial?" Emma gasped. It was possibly the most snow she had ever seen in her entire life. A huge white blanket covered the backyard and thick flakes fell from the sky onto the blanket.

"Wow." She grinned at him. "For once you were right!" Jake punched her leg.  
"Ow, what was that for?"

"You never believe me." He sighed and they both got their dressing gowns on and went downstairs. They ate a quick breakfast and got wrapped up ready to go out in the snow.

"Make sure you're back in before it is dark!" Mrs Pillsbury had called to them as they exited the door. Mr Pillsbury was sat with his newspaper and a cup of coffee and just laughed at Jacob's eagerness. They watched them go out into the sun out of the window, and Jacob immediately fell flat on his face. Emma had laughed and Jacob had screamed and pounced on her.

"I challenge you to a snowball fight!" Emma grinned and when Jacob got up, he threw a snowball straight in Emma's face.

"Owwwww! You got ice in my eye, you freak! You're gonna pay for that mister!" He giggled and Emma went down and threw a snowball at him back. Suddenly, a huge fight emerged. Snowball after snowball was thrown until Jacob had had enough and wanted to build a snowman. He'd forced Emma to take off her scarf and tied into around the snowman. He went inside and got raisins and a carrot for the eyes, buttons and nose and they found twigs for the arms. After half an hour of solid working, they finally stopped to admire their handiwork.

"I did such a great job!" Jacob grinned at himself. "Look, your part of this stinks."

"Jake, that's your part, you idiot."

"No it isn't!"

And the pair argued to their hearts content.

XXX

Lea and Alice were out in the snow, while Will kept warm inside. He didn't want to disturb the pair's fun, as his mom had specifically threatened him that if he threw any snowballs at the girls, most likely Alice, and they started crying, he would be grounded. He figured he might as well stayed inside, so he couldn't risk it. He didn't want his time with Emma to be cut short. Will's phone suddenly beeped loudly.

_Come to the park. I dare you. :D xx _

He couldn't help but laugh out loud to this text. What was Emma going to do to him. He replied.

_What is my punishment if I don't? Xx _

_I'll force you to watch record segments of Unicorn's Run Wild._

_Fine, I'm coming. Xx_

_Just be prepared. Xox _

Will wrapped up warm and headed for the park. It took him 10 minutes to get there through the blizzard. When he finally got there, he saw that the park was deserted. He began to get suspicious.

He went into through the gate, and brushed the snow of the swing and started sitting on it. BAM. A snowball hit him from the middle of nowhere.

"Emma?" he called. He got hit again, but he still couldn't see anything.

"Emma Pillsbury I know you're out here." He called again laughing. A snowball came again, but this time, he ducked and dodged. As he turned, he saw a flash of red hair. He went down low and made a snowball and got prepared for his next attack. This time, he saw Emma rise and throw the snowball, but he through one back and it hit her in the chest.

"Will Schuester, get it Mister, I am going to kill you!" she laughed and jumped over the fence. She picked up a lot of snow and rubbed it into his face.

"Aaaaahhhh, that's c-c-c-cold." He shivered and Emma wiped some of the snow off his eyelashes.

"Poor you boy." She laughed. "I figured I must save you from the hell of younger siblings."

"Well, when I was at home, I was nice and warm inside, but now I'm cold." He shivered and tapped her lightly the shoulder.

"Oh, you must punish me Will Schuester." She giggled at him and pushed him towards the swings so he could sit down. He sat down and she sat on his lap.

"How should I punish you Emma Pillsbury?" he chucked at her as he whispered in his ear. There was a silence. She put her head on his chest and started breathing slowly.

"I don't know." She sighed. "Will, I don't know how to say this..."

"I love you." They both said together in unison. They gasped at what each other had just said. They both smiled at each other.

"But Em, you're dating..."  
"Carl, I know I am. I'm going to end it with him. For you Will. I've only known for 3 weeks, but I've started to feel something I've never felt before. It isn't what I feel with Carl."

"Em, maybe its the feeling of love." He nibbled her ear and kissed her down her neck.

"Will! We're in public!" she giggled at his actions.

"I don't care Emma."

"I love you Will." She pushed him off her. "I am technically still dating Carl you know..." He smiled weakly. Carl, he made him want to puke. He was a selfish get, and he didn't deserve Emma. In fact, no one did. She was perfect, and Will felt like he was the luckiest teenage boy alive.

They were there for hours, talking, laughing and mostly just flirting with each other. It was what any girl dreamed of. It was what Emma dreamed of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost in the moment.**

Chapter 5 – Spanish class.

**Pairing:** WillxEmma, CarlxEmma (there may be more soon!)

**Summary: AU. **Emma Pillsbury is the head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team Carl Howell. However, when Will Schuester transfers to William McKinely High in Ohio, it causes a stir for everyone.

**Word Count: **1,153

**Author Note: **Exams have sort of finished. I did crap on my maths though, but never mind. Anyway, I literally love every single person that has reviewed. No jokes. You are all Jaymamazing. I literally had no ideas for this chapter, but then I got a sort of idea. LOL, enough with this dumb Author Note, on with the fic.

-Katie

XXX

The snow had eventually cleared away and left everyone to attend school once more. It was actually un-common for it to snow in November in Lima. However, Winter Break was fast approaching – and so was Christmas. Emma had no idea who she was going to buy presents for. Although there was a surge of guilt in her stomach for Carl, she tried not to care about him. She couldn't help but think of the consequences if she would get caught with Will. She would be ruined, wouldn't she? The head cheerleader cheating on her boyfriend. Was this anything new at all? She could get kicked of the Cheerio's, for inappropriate conduct. Or could she? Questions were swimming through her mind and she entered the school gates once again. An icey wind made her shiver. Damn it, she thought as Terri Del Monaco approached behind her.

"Where were you for the past, what has it been week?" She sighed slapping her on the shoulder, rolling her eyes at a nervous Emma.

"Um, my parents made me stay in and do stuff." She shrugged and continued to walk into the school.

"Well, Carl's mad you know. He said that he thinks that you don't want to spend time with him."

"Of course I want to spend time with him!" Emma gasped, totally unaware of Will approaching behind her. "He is my boyfriend after all, I like him still!"

"Oh Emma, when are you going to learn." Terri tutted as they continued to walk into the school. Will felt disappointed – like he had been stabbed in the back. True, Emma was still dating Carl, but it sounded as if Emma was using him. Then again, she didn't say she loved him. She told you that she loved you. Didn't she? Will shook his head and went into the Spanish block ready for first period. Emma struggled with Spanish, but Will found the subject easy, since his grandparents were Latin-Americans. Will took his usual seat next to Emma and smiled at her.

"iHola, Buenos Dias Will!" she giggled. "Probably the only thing I can actually say in Spanish."

"iBendigo a Emma!" Will laughed as Emma had a puzzled look on her face.

"Bless you Emma." He grinned.

"Oh!" Emma smiled. "Bendigo a Will too."

"Em, that doesn't make sense." He shook his head and told Emma the actual meaning.

"It's not like I'll speak a word of it when I get out of this place anyway." She smiled, "I don't care too much for languages. I'm scoring good in other subjects anyway."

"Well, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Will asked, while flicking his pencil. "Because if you want to be something that doesn't involve Spanish in the slightest, then I guess you don't have to give a damn about this subject."

"Well, I don't know yet. I might carry on my cheerleading or be a teacher of some sort. I like helping people I guess." She smiled while flicking her bangs out of her eyes. Will could stare at her eyes all day.

"Okay, quiet guys!" Miss Adler hushed the class and began to write something on the whiteboard. Emma could not focus on the lesson at all. Carl's eyes kept flashing to her, and her eyes kept flashing to Will's. Will was obviously paying perfect attention to the lesson as he was scribbling down notes as to what Miss Adler was saying.

"Emma!" Emma jumped out of her skin. "What is the conjugated verb for 'you speak'?" Crap, Emma thought in her head.

"Ummm." She stammered. Will nudged her and pushed his notes casually to in front of her eyes.

"tú hablas." Emma read from the paper. Miss Adler raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well done Emma, that's actually right." She continued to drone on about the different endings for the different tenses of the verb. Half of the class were almost asleep, amongst them Terri, Shannon and Holly, a new cheerleader on the squad. Finally, after a long speech, Miss Adler gave the class textbook work to do, letting Emma talk to Will. Emma glanced at the first question – she had no idea in the slightest what it meant.

"Will?" she whispered quietly across to him. He turned slowly, laughing at Emma's desperate face.

"Here." He smiled "Just copy what I'm doing." He pushed his exercise book towards her and Emma scanned the answers. He was already onto question 5, and Emma hadn't even attempted to start. She had no idea what the answers meant, but she copied them anyway. She noticed Will's doodles in the margins of his paper. He'd drawn smiley faces and Spanish flags and printed Emma's name in small letters.

"You're such a girl." Emma punched his shoulder lightly and picked up her pen again to write.

"Why? Just because I have an artistic talent?" he winked and continued to write the answers.

"How are you so amazing at this subject?"

"Maybe because I listen, unlike you." He laughed, his eyes twinkling.

"But I do! Its just so hard." She sighed while resting her head on the desk. After ten minutes of small-talk, the bell finally rang. Emma grabbed her bagpack and the pair left shortly. Emma sighed a breath of relief as they were out of the class. She'd never understood why she had taken Spanish anyway. Oh right, yes, she had taken it so she would be with Carl. That had been why. Of course, the only reason she was still in that class was because of Will – and Terri. Terri was still her friend of course.

"I have a free period now, what about you?" Emma asked, while she put her Spanish book back into her backpack and went to face Will again.

"Um, yep, so do I." Will grinned as he put his crumpled timetable away. "So, what do you want to do?"

"How about we find an empty classroom?" Emma grinned and bit her lip seductively.

"Em, we're still in school." He kissed her on the cheek. "Later though."

Little did the pair know that Terri Del Monaco was spying on them from behind and she heard every word. She grinned to herself and rushed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost in the moment.**

Chapter 6 – Secrets.

**Pairing:** WillxEmma, CarlxEmma (there may be more soon!)

**Summary: AU. **Emma Pillsbury is the head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team Carl Howell. However, when Will Schuester transfers to William McKinely High in Ohio, it causes a stir for everyone.

**Word Count: **1676

**Author Note: **WINTER BREAK YAY – which means quicker updates! Okay, hope you guys are ready for this action packed chapter. :D Beware language + violence!

Oh, and thanks to Charlotte for helping me with this. :D

-Katie

XXX

Terri couldn't believe what she had just heard. Emma was a goody goody – she wouldn't never do such a thing! She thought she knew Emma well. Then again, Emma had been keeping pretty secretive lately.

"This is bullshit!" she thought while tapping her shoe onto the tiled floor. The hallway was dead – there wasn't a sign of life anywhere. Carl was probably in class right now. She had to make this look dramatic. Make it sound worse that it actually was. Then Miss Davorno would kick her off the Cheerios for sure. Then Terri would probably be head cheerio – and she'd be 'Miss Popular'. She'd just have to wait. Another hour because she had English after this free period with Carl, Emma and Will.

"Perfect." A wide smile crossed her lips and she strutted down the hallway to the library to plan how she was going to do this.

XXX

Carl sighed as he tapped his pencil in boredom onto the old plastic table. His only 'proper' friend in his eyes in this class was Ken. Ken was hardly that interesting to talk too. Ken had more friends in this class so Carl usually kept to himself.

"Ken?" He asked politely while putting his pencil back onto the desk.

"Uh huh?" He slowly replied.

"Do you think... I'm a bad person?"

"Y-no! No, you're a." He coughed. "great person, why?"

"I don't know, I was just asking." He shrugged and picked up his pencil again.

"Well, I'm hardly gonna say something bad in front of your face, am I?"

"Well, you're too good for that." He smiled. "Thanks Ken."

"Um, no problem." Ken shook his head in disbelief and continued to talk to his friend, Bryan. Bryan was talking to Ken - insisting him to join the schools Glee Club.

"I don't know, Bry. I'm not much of a singer." Ken quietly muttered. "I can't dance either."

"Oh come on Ken! It'll be a laugh."

"Uhh, I don't know..."

"Well, just tell me. Come on, please?" Bryan pleaded. He didn't want to be in glee alone. Ken was still unsure.

"Oh come on – no auditions!"

"I'll think about it." He said and continued to add the final adjustments to his paper. The bell rang loudly and the students began to pack their books away.

"Remember, homework due for Tuesday! No excuses!" Madame Robins exclaimed at let the students leave. "au revoir la classe !"

"Au revoir Madame Robins!" The class chimed and all pushed their way out of the classroom. Little did Carl know, Terri was waiting outside for him. As each student pushed their way out as quickly as they could, Carl was the last to come out. Terri decided to make her move.

"Hey Carl!" she grinned and walked to his side. Carl looked confused.

"Hi Terri."

"How are you?" she winked while getting a piece of gum out of her pocket.

"I'm good."

"Want some gum?" she motioned to the packet.

"Sure." He shrugged and took the gum from the packet and put it into his mouth.

"What do you think is up with Emma?" she said changing the tone of her voice to sound concerned. "She hasn't been herself lately."

"I don't know. She hasn't been talking to me much."

"She hasn't been talking to you? You're her _boyfriend!_" she gasped and began to blow a bubble with her gum.

"I know but-"

"You should really take action. Schuester is gonna steal your girlfriend!"

"Wait, what?" Carl suddenly started paying attention to the conversation. Terri widened her eyes.

"Emma is cheating on you with him."

"How do you know? Terri, are you making this _up?"_ He shook his head in disbelief.

"I overheard them today. You'd better watch out – because by the sounds of things – that virginity of hers. Its gonna be gone."

"Terri, when did you hear this? Don't play games with me." He said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Period 1 this morning." She winked and walked off. Carl felt a surge of anger flow through him. He stomped to English behind Terri and saw Emma and Will waiting outside the classroom. Emma was looking into his eyes – a way he didn't like.

"What the fuck Schuester?" Carl pulled Will's shoulder so he swung around to face him.

"What was heck was that for?" He shouted and dropped his bag to the floor.

"Emma, is there something you wanna tell me?" Carl went to face Emma. Emma's cheeks went bright red.

"N-n-no." She stammered while looking at Will.

"What about you Schuester?" He turned to face Will once again.

"Um, no." Will was confused.

"Do me a favour Will." He said, his teeth gritted once again. "Get your own girlfriend!" Carl clenched his fists and through a punch straight at Will's cheek. Will fell to the floor in pain and got up once again. Tears began to fall down Emma's cheeks while a circle formed around the three.

"Fight, fight, fight!" they all chanted.

"Emma, you filthy slut! I thought you would never cheat!" Carl bellowed. "I guess you can never trust a Cheerio!" he shouted to Terri.

"Don't you **dare **call Emma something like that!" Will roared and got up onto his feet.

"Schuester – you had to be second best. Just face it." After that, Will was furious. He got up and threw a huge punch to Carl's mouth. A large white front tooth fell to the floor. Will had just knocked one of his teeth out.

"Stop it!" Emma cried out amongst the chants. "Just stop it, please!" Will and Carl both fell to the floor and began to hit each other with immense force and anger.

"Schuester, you are a whore!" he shouted and punched Will's stomach again, leaving bruises.

"That's it!" Will screamed angrily and kicked Will in the balls. Carl angrily shouted out in pain.

"What's all this?" The English teacher, Mr Smith came from around the corner and shouted. Ken and Bryan aimed for Carl and pulled him back from Will. Mr Smith did the same for Will.

"If you're not in this class – go away NOW!" he screamed across the crowds. The worried Students ran away to their classes.

"Everyone go into the classroom, except Pillsbury, Schuester and Howell!" he shouted again and the others in the English class went into the classroom without argument.

"So do I have to ask – what the **heck **is going on?" Emma was crying her eyes out, unable to speak while Carl and Will were panting and had their fights clenched.

"Will somebody tell me?" Emma tried to hold in her sobs and there was a long silence.

"We're going to the principal's office then! Simple as! If you won't explain to me, you'll just have to explain to him!" he led the worried students to the Principals office. No one talked. Not even Mr Brighouse. Emma flicked her bangs out of her eyes once again showing her mascara which had run down her cheeks and her red bloodshot puffy eyes. Will felt a surge of guilt pelt through his stomach. This was all his fault, wasn't it? If he hadn't of kissed Emma, then none of this would have ever happened. Will felt extremely dizzy after the punches Carl had thrown to his head. He could barely stand up straight. Carl felt terrible pain also. He shot dirty looks to both of them. He bent down slightly and whispered to Emma.

"If you think I want to date you, then you're sadly wrong." He hissed while Emma flinched. Will lightly slapped Carl's rib and shot him a dirty look back. Emma just looked down at started to cry again. Was this worth it? Of course it was, she loved Will. She was going to do anything of him – but she had done something terrible. She had broken Carl's heart. Emma knew she was his first girlfriend but she'd cheated on him. Yes that was what she had been doing. _Cheating._ What if her parents found out about this? They'd be ashamed. What about Will? Will had only just moved here. He'd only been here around 1 month and a half. What if his mom made him transfer? Emma's gut felt painful and she closed her eyes for a few seconds – hoping that this was all a dream. She re-opened them but everything was just exactly the same.

They had finally arrived at the Principals office. Mr Smith knocked three times and waited. Principal Jones opened the door. His eyes scanned the two boys – whose faces were both red raw and battered and he looked at the girl who he recognised as Emma, whose eyes were bloodshot and was sobbing.

"How may I help you, Sir?" Principal Jones said casually while waiting impatiently for a reply.

"I caught these two guys having a wrestling match outside my classroom." Carl gasped.

"Hell was it a wrestling match! It was because this girl cheated on me with him!" Emma looked down and felt hate for Carl.

"You two stay here. Emma, you go to see the guidance consoler." Emma felt bad having to leave Will here.

"Okay Sir." She said and walked out. When Principal Jones turned around, she waved to Will. She sniffed again and then walked down the hall to Miss White's office. She then noticed that this was the hallway that she and Will had fallen in love in. She stood there for a few seconds and cried for a little while and then headed off again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost in the moment.**

Chapter 7- Confession

**Pairing:** WillxEmma

**Summary: AU. **Emma Pillsbury is the head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team Carl Howell. However, when Will Schuester transfers to William McKinely High in Ohio, it causes a stir for everyone.

**Word Count: **1676

**Author Note: **Merry Christmas + A Happy New Year to everyone reading this! :D 3

Another chapter yay.

-Katie

XXX

Will tried not to make eye contact with any of the men in the room. Mr Brighouse kept shooting dirty looks to them both every so often. No one was talking – there was just silence.

"So, would you please explain to us what happened?" Principal Jones said calmly. "Carl, you go first."

Carl droned on about it. He'd obviously made exaggerated parts – he'd also said that Will had started the fight.

"I did not start the fight!" Will exclaimed in disgust. "It was you!"

"I wouldn't have even hit you at all, if you didn't do it!" He shouted back – the sound ringing in Will's ears for a few seconds.

"Do what?" Principal Jones asked. Carl and Will looked at each other - not quite knowing if they should tell their Principal something this big.

"Tell him Will – you did it."

"Did what?"

XXX

Emma felt alone. She didn't even want to see the guidance counselor. The first reason being, her office was a mess. There were text books, paper, pens, and all sorts everywhere. You could never enter the office without standing on something. Once, she'd stepped on a milk carton, and she had never been back since. Emma didn't do mess or dairy. Ever since her older brother, who had now left home, had pushed her into the runoff lagoon at the dairy farm in Virginia. It had covered her whole body and it smelt so bad – that she couldn't get it away. She would scrub and scrub at herself but she still couldn't get the smell away. Jacob wasn't born at the time, Emma had been 6, and her brother, Harry had been 13. Emma had always wanted to be a dairy farmer. When they had finally be able to visit – they had finished the yogurt tasting and Harry had pushed her in. She was scared and she hated him. So much. If it wasn't for him – she wouldn't be scared of these things. That was what developed her OCD through her elementary and middle school years. People made fun of her. Especially in Elementary when all the kids would play out in the mud and splash her in it. She would scream and refuse to be friends with any of them. It wasn't until middle school when her mother started taking her to consoling sessions. Her problems got so much better – but she still refused to eat dairy. Her parents didn't mind too much, as it wasn't a big problem.

She sighed and saw Miss White in her office. It looked like a bomb had just hit it. Her sneakers squeaked across the floor and taking a deep breath, she knocked twice on the door. There was a silence. Emma knocked on the door once more. There was still no answer. She pushed the door slightly ajar and shouted.

"Miss W?" she asked, while pushing her head through. Miss White was sat down, with her head on the desk. She was asleep.

"Miss White?" she shouted again waiting for an answer. She never got one. Should I shake her awake? She thought, while seeing the split milk carton on her desk. She shuddered and stepped back.

"MISS W, WAKE UP!" Emma finally decided to shout, it bellowing across the room.

"Huh?" The guidance counsellor's head flung up from the desk. "Shit, I must of fallen asleep at work again." She murmured under her breath, not realising Emma was there. She glanced up and saw Emma stood in the doorway.

"Oh, oh, oh! Emma Pillsbury! P-p-please come in." She gestured Emma to the seat. "Um, just try not to stand on anything." She'd obviously remembered the time Emma had stood on the milk carton.

"Just let me clean this up." She fumbled in her bag for a cloth or rag of some sort and slowly wiped the milk of the desk. Emma held her nose in disgust. She didn't care if Miss White thought she was rude. The smell was just too gross to bare. She stood up, almost tripping over twice on the way, and threw it in the already overflowing garbage can.

"I'm sorry for the mess Emma." She decided to speak while sat at her desk. Emma's eyes flickered around the room and then back at her.

"Its disgusting in here." She murmured making sure that Miss W didn't hear her. "Its okay." She then said out loud shrugging.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class, do you have a hall pass?" She said again while scratching her head.

"I have a note from Principal Jones." Emma stuffed her hand into her backpack, and eventually pulled out the note. It was crumpled and ripped in the middle. She passed the ball of paper to Miss P and she smoothed it out. Emma hadn't actually read what he had written – she could never that old fashioned swirly writing of his anyway. She picked it up and read the note, and put it down curtly looking at Emma.

"So, two guys were fighting over you?" she asked, while tying back her hair in a small band. Emma had to agree, it did look sort of a mess and did need tying back.

"Uh huh." Emma just nodded.

"Well, why?" Miss White looked at Emma again. Emma tried not to make eye-contact.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Emma looked down once again looking at her sneakers. There was dirt on them already. She made sure that her sneakers were always squeaky clean. She was a proud cheerio – and already her office had made them look like she had walked through a swamp.

"Well, you have to." Miss White raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I have too? It's not the law." Emma sighed again while flicking her bangs out of her eyes. She didn't want to tell. She was too upset.

"I'm only trying to help you Emma."

"I don't need your help, I'm fine." Emma grimaced again and saw the mess covering her feet in a pile of filth. She shook it off and tried to look at Miss White again.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I was forced to come here. I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time." Miss W nodded and looked at the note once again.

"Will Schuester and Carl Howell? Nice young boys. Weren't you dating Carl Howell?"

"How do you know that?" Emma raised an eyebrow. Did teachers seem to discuss this sort of thing?

"I saw you two in a very... inappropriate position..." She stammered while Emma's eyes widened in horror. "Anywho, why were they fighting?"

"What inappropriate position? I have never slept with Carl..."

"Let's just say you two were making out in Mrs Mairs classroom." Miss White smiled, while Emma just laughed in disbelief.

"Will was always a much better kisser." Emma grinned to herself.

"Will is a better kisser? So you have romantic relations with Will Schuester ?" Emma eyes widened again – but she decided to give it up. Surely Paget would find out anyway.

"Yes."

"How long for?" she asked understandingly.

"Around, um, whenever he got here." Miss White blinked in surprise.

"So let me get this straight." She said in disbelief. "You've been cheating on Carl." Emma remained silent in her seat, without blinking. Her throat began to get dry. Emma felt guilty because in fact, she wasn't at all ashamed for cheating on Carl. Then she realised. She should of just dumped him when she had the chance – but Carl would have realised something was up. Of course he would.

"Answer me Emma. I won't be mad at you." Miss White turned her head at Emma. She nodded slowly and there was a long silence.

"Why did you do it Emma?"

"Because I'm in love with Will – but now I think no one will accept it. My parents will be furious!" Tears fell down Emma's cheeks softly. Miss White just looked at her and passed her a tissue. She took it and started to wipe her eyes, the mascara running down her cheeks.

"Then if you were in love with Will, why didn't you dump Carl?"

"I, I don't know. I didn't want to hurt his feelings – but I've only ended up hurting them more." Emma sighed while watching out the window. Was Will okay? She shouldn't be here right now, should she?

"Well Emma, I can understand your actions." Miss White said in sympathy "However I don't think you chose the best decision."

"What do you mean? I should of dumped Carl?" Emma stammered.

"Yes, I think you should of, even if you didn't have a reason." Suddenly, Emma's phone began to vibrate on her leg from in the bag. As Miss White began a lecture, Emma slipped it out of her bag and saw the screen flashing. It was from Will.

_Carl got off easier than me. They are moving me out of your class and they are banning me from seeing you and Carl in school hours. They want my mom to come in. Emma, even if they try and break us apart, I want to be with you forever. I don't know how we are going to do it – but I can't live my life without you. Will xx _


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost in the moment.**

**Pairing:** WillxEmma

**Summary: AU. **Emma Pillsbury is the head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team Carl Howell. However, when Will Schuester transfers to William McKinely High in Ohio, it causes a stir for everyone.

**Word Count: **1513

**Author Note: **Don't worry guys I'm not dead. I'm sorry for the late update. My computer crashed and I lost all my fic notes for this fic, so its going to take a whole different spin than I originally planned. I hope some of you guys are still reading, thanks!

If you guys are interested, I've got a very exciting project coming up soon with jaymatthew. We are going to do a collab fic. I'm sure you guys will have read one of her fics, check them out! :D

#

It was two weeks after the incident and Emma was finding life hard. Not being able to see Will while she was in school was really upsetting. She missed him way too much. Emma had started to hang around with Holly Holiday, one of the other cheerleaders. They seemed to be quite close as friends. Actually, they were closer than when Emma and Terri were best friends in fourth grade but that wasn't when Terri was a scheming bitch who would do anything for a rise in popularity and of course a boyfriend. Carl and Terri had started dating and Emma felt sick whenever she walked past them. Emma knew Terri didn't have any feelings for Carl – no matter how much she tried to show. She was trying to ruin Emma, and she was soon starting to realise Terri's selfish ways. Whenever they had Cheerio's practice, Terri would constantly shoot dirty looks to her while she ran the girls through the warm ups. Holly however did seem like a really nice girl. Emma hadn't taken notice in her before, she had been a transfer student this year and was lucky enough to get onto the cheerleading squad. She was a much better best friend than Terri. Holly also had another friend that she had stayed close to. Emilee. Since then, they had sort of merged together. Emma still missed Will however. The only times they got to see each other was when they walked home together and went into each others houses to do homework together.

Will also was quite lonely. Since he wasn't a member of any of the teams or clubs, he was an outsider. Trying to look in. He had a few friends of course and a gorgeous girlfriend too. He didn't really know a lot of people in his new class. He recognized a few of the guys from the football team and AV Club. However, he had befriended Josh, another of the new guys. The pair stuck together and sort of bonded. Whenever he saw Emma around the hallways, he could only smile and walk away. Whenever he got a spare moment, he could text Emma and she would text him back in seconds.

XXX

"Well, that's so true." Holly grinned while doing another handspring and then turned to face Emma. "Was that any good?"

"Yeah, it was awesome." Emilee grinned at her and licked her lips. "So, what are you guys doing after school?"

"I don't know. I'll probably annoying my lil bro." Holly laughed while dropping her pom pom onto the floor and going to sit on the grass next to Emma.

"Well, Will and I will probably just do some stuff." Emma shrugged while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey Em, will you help me with this Spanish homework? I didn't get a chance to do it with Will yesterday."

"Oh, I wonder what you were doing!" Emilee smirked and took the book from Emma's lap. Emma rolled her eyes at her and looked at Holly.

"What's it like having a boyfriend Emma?" Holly grinned and Emma smiled back.

"It's nice. If you like really love him and everything and I do. It's the best thing ever."

"How do you get boys to notice you? It's easy for you. You're the head cheerleader. Everyone loves you Emma." Emilee smiled while Emma just ran her fingers through her hair, embarrassed.

"I don't know." She shrugged while Holly and Emilee glanced at each other.

Holly looked down at the floor and Emma put her arm around her.

"It was just Will and I was so natural. It like happened by accident." She smiled weakly while Holly looked back up.

"You think I may end up with someone?" she looked hopeful and Emilee bit her lip at her.

"Of course." Emma grinned a twinkle in her eyes. Emilee smiled at them both while their heads poured over Emma's Spanish homework.

XXX

"Hey Jake, what lesson have we got next?" Will asked while picking up his bag and putting it on his shoulder. Jake fumbled in his pocket for his timetable and smoothed it out against his jeans.

"We have Math." Will rolled his eyes.

"I can't be doing with Mrs Page again." Josh shrugged and they began to walk to the math block. Jake flicked his blonde bangs out of his eyes and looked at Will.

"What's up Schue-boy? You seem quiet." He hit Will's arm and Will just blinked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about stuff." He smiled weakly as they continued to walk down the hallway. He flicked his bangs out of his eyes and looked and Will again.

"Is it Emma?" he asked softly and Will nodded.

"It sucks at how mean the teachers are."

"Yeah." Will nodded and he smiled weakly.

It felt like an eternity before school was finally over. Will waited patiently in his usual spot outside the school gates where he waited with Josh. The only reason Josh waited there was so he could see Holly. He'd had a crush on her as soon as he had arrived to McKinley. The thing was that he never thought Holly would ever feel the same for him. He sighed and leant against the fence. Then Will's heart skipped a beat. There was Emma, looking beautiful as usual, with her two friends Emilee and Holly. She was giggling with them – probably something had happened at Cheerio's practice. Will could never get over how beautiful she was especially in her cheerleading uniform.

"Will!" she had a big smile on her face and ran over to him. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Wow Em! Someone's in a good mood." Will smirked and glanced over at the two girls behind Emma. The pair grinned at each other and linked pinkies.

"We'll see you later!" they winked at Emma and ran off giggling. Emma rolled her eyes and then looked at Will. Will took her hand and kissed it.

"So, what do you want to do tonight my Cinderella?" They began to walk out of the school grounds to Emma's house. Every night they took turns to go to each others homes.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged and Will swung her hand.

"Well, I have a few things up my sleeve." Will smirked as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Like what?" Emma asked brightly while smiling at him.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise then would it?" Will exclaimed and Emma widened her eyes.

"Pleaseee?"

"Emm!" Will groaned and Emma slapped him softly on the back. "I'm gonna practically melt if you keep doing that with your eyes!"

"Doing what with my eyes?" Emma giggled and Will shook his head laughing.

"Like, um being cute and sexy and adorable." Emma slapped Will on the shoulder.

"What? ITS TRUE." He pulled her close and put his fingers through her hair. Emma rested her head on his chest. She could feel him breathe as his chest when up and down softly.

"At this rate, we're like, never gonna get home." Will kissed her forehead again and took her hand again. They were almost at Will's house because that was where they were going tonight.

"Oh Will, does it even matter?" She roller her eyes and pulled his hand.

"We can't let Lee keep the Wii! Oh come on I know you wanna see my sexy hula hooping on wii fit, don't ya?"

"I bet I can beat you by miles!"

"Are you questioning my ability on the Wii?" Emma giggled and took her bangs from her eyes.

"It's a bet." She shook his hand and smirked at him.

"Race you there!" Will grinned and he began to run as fast as he could down the street.

"Hey that's not fair!" Emma shouted and began to run as well. Will was an extremely fast runner. As Emma pushed to go faster more and more, she would never be able to catch up to Will at this point. She knew his house was only a matter of minutes away. She noticed Will was beginning to pant heavily. He wasn't as fit as Emma since she was a cheerleader. Eventually Will began to slow down and stopped to rest. Emma sped past him.

"Catch me while you can!" she called and Will began to shake his head.

"No fair, cheerio!" Emma giggled and sped until she eventually got up to Will's gate. After a while, Will approached still panting and bending down, holding his knees.

"God Emma, how fast can you run?" Emma winked at him.

"Maybe you should become a cheerleader too Will. So we can whip you into shape." Will rolled his eyes and then laughed.

"I can't even touch my toes, so I don't think I'd be very good." He shook his head sadly and Emma just laughed at him.

"Let's go inside." He got his key from his pocket and opened the door. Something told the both of them that this night was going to be different than all the others.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost in the moment.**

**Pairing:** WillxEmma

**Summary: AU. **Emma Pillsbury is the head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team Carl Howell. However, when Will Schuester transfers to William McKinely High in Ohio, it causes a stir for everyone.

**Word Count: **1576

**Author Note: **Its the next chapter. –parties- read the fic called Blame it on The Alcohol and R+R! It was a pretty epic promo last night, and we would really appreciate it if you read it! Now some more drama begins!

#

They both slipped into the house, chatting quite loudly. Will took Emma's hand and lead her into the kitchen so they could get some snacks.

"Hi Lisa!" Emma greeted Will's mother and she swung around smiling at Emma.

"Oh hello Emma dear, how are you?" Mrs Schuester smiled at Emma while drying the dish and putting it away.

"I'm very good thanks, how about you?"

"I'm very well thank you." Will couldn't help but notice how his mom looked at Emma. When he had told her that she was dating the head cheerleader, she was a little worried. She immediately stereotyped Emma as a bitch and whore. However, when Will had introduced her a few weeks ago, she was delighted. Emma was the perfect example for her son. She was kind, generous, loving, and so many other things.

"Do you need any help?" Emma asked while seeing how many dishes she had left.

"Don't be silly Emma, you didn't come round here to do chores! I'm sure you came here to spend time with my bubbie." Will's cheeks went bright red as she had said his nickname.

"Mom!"

"Sorry Bubbie." She smirked at Emma and Emma giggled.

"Emma's dad always makes us do chores."

"My dad wants to see if you're going to look after me when we get married." Emma said happily, while Will grinned at the word marriage.

"Woah, who said anything about marriage?" Lisa raised an eyebrow, while Emma walked over to Will and grabbed his free hand.

"Em, you're gonna have to let go, I still have to carry the drinks!" He said while nearly dropping the packet of Doritos.

"I'll carry them Will, I'm not a baby!" she said while picking up the two cans of pepsi from the table. Together they went upstairs to Will's room, passing Will's grandpa.

"Hi Mr Schue." Emma called down the landing.

"Emma." He smiled as he entered the bathroom. As soon as they got into Will's room, they dropped the chips and pepsi onto his dresser and then sat on his bed. He knew that they were supposed to be studying – but Will certainly wasn't in the mood and neither was Emma.

"So, what do we need to study?" Will asked as Emma slid her backpack from her shoulder and looked in at the textbook.

"I need to do Spanish – help me Will. No actually, it would just be a lot easier if you did it for me." Emma giggled and Will put his arm on her shoulder.

"You'll never learn if I do!" he opened the book and Emma groaned.

"Let's see, oh Emma this is easy stuff." Will grinned as Emma looked over the words with a blank face. Will began to explain the work, but Emma was not listening. She could not concentrate because she was swooning over how Will was talking and opened his mouth. Thoughts began to rush through Emma's head, and she bit her lip seductively and decided to try them out.

"Will, I can't focus." She wined while making sure her cheerio's skirt was higher than usual. Will looked at her and shrugged.

"Why can't you focus?" he asked, and she shook her head at his stupidity.

"You're so sexy Will." She came closer to him, and Will's heart began to beat fast. What was she suggesting exactly.

"Oh Em." He whispered in her ear and she crashed her lips onto his pushing him down to lie on the bed. She pushed her tongue onto his lips and he gladly gave in. He began to pull her ponytail out from the back of her head and ran his fingers through her red curls. Emma was feeling adventurous and began to suck his neck while undoing his shirt buttons. Will was a little shocked – but carried on anyway. She tore the shirt from him and began to run her fingers down his chest.

"Wow Will, you are abulous." She giggled and then began to kiss down his chest.

"Emmmm." He moaned slowly and Emma began to smirk at him. She couldn't believe she had such an effect on him. She wanted to take his pants off so badly, but she knew that his parents were in and she couldn't. She couldn't risk Will getting in trouble. He began to push his hands up her thighs and she did nothing to stop him.

"Will." She began to pant as the pressure increased.

"You like that Emma?" Will smirked as he did it more. Emma's pants became much quicker in pace and Will grinned.

"Will." She gasped again. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door and two young girls quickly stepped inside.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Lea and Alice covered their eyes, while Will and Emma began to get red in the face.

"Put a shirt on Will!" Lea moaned while Emma quickly began to pull her skirt down.

"Emma, your hair is all messed up!" Alice snorted while Emma quickly tried to pull it back into a ponytail. Suddenly, Will's grandma slipped inside.

"What's going on in here?"

"Will and Emma were making out and Will's not got a shirt on and Emma's hair is all messy, and her skirt is high." Alice and Lea nodded at the same time. Crap, Will muttered under his breath. He was going to get the talk now. The talk. Was Emma going to be involved?

"Alice, Lea, go and play on the Wii and let me talk to Will and Emma." Will's grandma said, while Alice and Lea left giggling. His grandma came over and sat on the bed.

"Listen I know you are courting." She said while Will and Emma rolled their eyes at eachother. They were getting the talk and they switched off completely. His grandma started moaning about protection and since they'd received the speech 1000 times, they didn't want to listen. Will and Emma began to look at each other for the whole period of time. Emma began to lick her lips as thoughts ran into her head. If they had gone further. Will did the same. He was a little worried about Emma though – if she wanted this and she certainly did. When she finally finished the speech, Will and Emma began to nod again. His grandma said goodbye and left the room. Will pushed himself over to Emma again and breathed a sound of relief.

"Glad that's over." Emma whispered, in case she was still outside. Will's grandma did have a habit of snooping around and putting her nose into things. Will nodded and realised he still hadn't put his shirt back on. Emma picked it up and threw it over to him.

"Maybe you should put that on." She smirked and Will's eyes went wide.

"You were the one who took it off!" Will said in disbelief and he began to put it back on. She helped him button the shirt up. When he finally got it on, he just lay on the bed.

"I don't know if I like it better on or off." She giggled and Will just looked down at his chest.

"Well, I like it better on right now, I'm freezing." He shivered and Emma smiled at him.

"I know what we can do at school tomorrow. Let's break the rules Will." Will was suspicious at what Emma was suggesting.

"Room 4B, 1st period. Go alone." Thoughts began to rush through her head that she liked. Whenever she looked at Will, she went red.

"What if we get caught?" he was a little nervous.

"We run off into the sunset." She said sarcastically.

"I would like that." Will nodded, and Emma nodded.

"We could go to a place – where we don't have to be apart." She suddenly wandered into a daydream. She and Will could go somewhere where they could go to school together and not have to hide their feelings in school hours. No Carl, no Terri, no snooping grandmas. She didn't know where – but it could be some place special.

"Listen Em, maybe we should go and see my dad."

"How can we? He lives in New York City! We live in Ohio!"

"I could ask my dad to sort some stuff out. I miss him, I haven't see him in all these months."

"I really wanna meet your dad Will, but could we do that?"

"Of course Em, it could be a little holiday in a way."

"My mom probably wouldn't let me..."

"Tell her you're going somewhere else."

"I couldn't do that."

"I need you to come Em."

"I'll think about it Will." She said and kissed him on the cheek. She was a little worried. Could she even to that? Go to New York with Will? Well, he hadn't sorted it yet but still, what if he did it? She wanted to go with him – so bad. She couldn't. Of course she couldn't. Emma smiled at him and then Will pulled the textbook.

"Now, lets look at this."


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost in the moment.**

**Pairing:** WillxEmma

**Summary: AU. **Emma Pillsbury is the head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team Carl Howell. However, when Will Schuester transfers to William McKinely High in Ohio, it causes a stir for everyone.

**Word Count: **2732

**Author Note: **Thanks for all your reviews! Also, thanks for GleekOut87 for the ideas, I really appreciate it. Some Hemma friendship also in the chapter! Oh and sorry for the Waterloo Road reference with The Cooler, I love my Waterloo Road! :D This is quite a long chapter just to say thanks for 75 REVIEWS! 8D

-Katie

#

Emma had left Will's at eight. Her Mom and Dad always wanted her home that time – because they were very protective of her. In fact, Emma hadn't brought Carl round to her house as much as she brought Will. Emma's mom really liked Will, but her dad was a little unsure. It wasn't easy seeing his daughter with a boyfriend. He heard about all the things teenage couples got up to these days – and it worried him a little. Will seemed the perfect man for Emma – but he still couldn't judge. However, he knew that his daughter was head over heels in love with him – unlike her previous boyfriend. Mr Pillsbury had barely seen Emma's old boyfriend. He'd stayed over for dinner the odd time and Emma was always in. However with Will, it seemed like Emma was barely home and if she was, it was likely that Will was here. It was like a new side of Emma was coming out.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Emma called as she opened the door slowly. Jacob walked past the door.

"Hey sis." he said casually while pushing his toy car against the wall.

"Jake, don't do that, you'll scratch the walls!" Emma's mom said sternly while Jacob pulled it back onto the floor.

"Sorry Mommy." He said and she nodded at him.

"So, Emma, were you okay at Will's?"  
"Of course Mom, Will is a gentleman."

"Have you done your homework?"

"Of course I have." Emma walked past her mother into the lounge to see her dad reading a newspaper.

"Hey Dad." Mr Pillsbury pulled down his newspaper to see Emma. He smiled and took his glasses off.

"Hi Emmie, are you okay?" he asked as Emma sat on the sofa next to him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Emma replied while smoothing her skirt again. It still looked very creased from being at Will's. Emma grabbed the remote from the arm of the sofa and turned on the television.

"I'm watching Greys Anatomy now, don't turn it over." Mr Pillsbury said while stealing the remote from Emma's hand.

"Dad. I'm not in the mood to watch another episode of Greys Anatomy, can't we watch something else?"

"I'm watching it now."

"Fine. I'll watch something in my room."

"Why not read a book like you used too? You never seem to do that anymore."

"I read Magazines Dad. Oh yeah, I finished the last Harry Potter novel the other week before I went to see the movie. I do read."

"Well, maybe you should read the classics. Hang on, let me get you something." Mr Pillsbury got up and went into his study. He was gone around ten minutes. What is he doing, Emma thought. He was getting her a book that's for sure. Finally, Mr Pillsbury arrived with a small, torn book in his hand.

"To Kill A Mockingbird. You'll like that."

"Oh I heard of that one. I thought it was for little kids?"

"Everyone loves this book." He said and pushed it into her hands. "Give it a try." Emma scanned the book cover. It just had a picture of a tree on. Emma wouldn't have normally chosen this book from a libary – she did judge books by their covers. However, usually books her dad recommended were enjoyable.

"Thanks Dad." She smiled and went upstairs to do something else. Sometimes her dad made her feel a little down, so she went to see Jacob. Sometimes annoying her little brother seemed to make her feel happy. She down the landing slowly and peeped into her brothers room. He was lay on his bed holding up a cuddly dog. He was stroking the fur of it slowly, looking up at the ceiling. Emma grinned to herself and walked in slowly and quietly. He didn't notice her.

"Aaahhh!" she suddenly went and jumped out. Jacob jumped, almost hitting his head against the headboard of his bed. He cuddled the dog and then realised it was Emma.

"Emmie, what the heck?" he began to breathe heavily and jumped off the bed. He slapped her leg leaving a red mark.

"Owww!" Emma gasped as he gave her an evil glare.

"You deserve it!" he protested while sitting back onto his head. He turned away from her, facing the wall and began to mess around with his dog again. Emma began to laugh while he turned around and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm sorry Jake!" she giggled while he continued to stare at the wall.

"You think it's funny when I'm scared?"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Fine." Emma decided to leave her brother to continue staring at the wall and went into her bedroom. She was bored and had nothing to do. Jacob was supposed to be in bed right now – but she didn't want to get him into trouble. He was already mad at her – when she was little her dad used to do that all the time to her. Jacob was not the jokey type. Emma would usually laugh afterwards, but he would be scarred for life. She glanced at the book in her hand and opened it. It was probably worth a read.

#

The bell rang, and Will began to step out of homeroom.

"What lesson have you got now?" asked Josh.

"Free period." Will began to turn to the Spanish block, where room 4B was. We couldn't wait to meet Emma there.

"Oh, I have History, see you later." He smiled and began to walk to the history block. Will took a deep breath and began to head there. He blended into the crowd of students pouring into their lessons and saw Room 4B. Barely any classes were taught in there. That was why Emma chose it most likely. He knocked on the door slowly, and stepped inside. He saw Emma sat on the desk messing around with her hair.

"Will." She smirked and Will came over to the desk.

"So Em, what did you have planned?" he came over and Emma could not pull him closer quick enough. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he immediately pushed his lips onto hers. She began to run her fingers all through his brown curls, almost pulling them out of his scalp. Will pulled out her ponytail and began to run his fingers through her red hair. She pushed her tongue against him – demanding for entrance. He gladly accepted and their tongues battled in a fiery duel of passion.

"Mmn Will." She moaned in his mouth as he began to push her down against the desk to lie on it. Will was on top and began to place small kisses down her neck, and sucked on her pressure point. Emma felt her skirt begin to rise higher up her thighs as Will went to kiss her again. Emma began to push her hands up his shirt. Emma began to pant slowly.

"I want you Em." He whispered in her ear forcing her to flip them over and let Emma be in control. She began to unbutton his shirt slowly and forcefully pulled it from his shoulder. She began to kiss down his chest slowly and went back up to his mouth. She straddled him and began to suck his neck again. Will gasped as she teased the waistband of his pants.

"We can't do it now, but we can tease each other." Emma grinned and began rock her hips on his waist. Will groaned in pleasure, feeling his pants grow tight. Emma giggled as his mouth formed a wide 'O' shape.

"Will." She began to whisper in his ear, and he slowly moaned into her mouth again. Emma stopped and then pushed her hands through into Will's boxers. She stroked him softly leaving in heaven.

"Emma, now you deserve a little bit of pleasure now don't you." He pulled her hand from his pants and began to push his hands up her skirt. Emma felt the pressure between her legs slowly increase.

"Will." Suddenly, the bell began to ring very loudly breaking the pair apart. Will quickly grabbed his shirt and began to button it. Emma quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail and stepped off the desk.

"Wow." She giggled and Will nodded at her.

"I'll see you later." He was still a little flustered from that heavy make out session. However, he knew that he was going to get into Emma Pillsbury's pants very soon.

#

Emma walked down the corridor alone to Cheerio's practice.

"Hey!" Holly called and ran over to Emma. Emma grinned at her best friend.

"Holly!" Emma hugged her. Holly came out and looked at her.

"You seem happy, what's gone on?" she asked as they walked down the hallway to class. Emma's cheeks went red, and Holly giggled.

"It's Will isn't it? What's happened?" she began to jump up and down and Emma was still flushed.

"Nothing."

"Of course it isn't nothing! Tell me!"

"You got to second base with Will didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"I'm taking that as a YES!"

"Well, yeah we did Miss Holly I'm a relationship guru Holiday." Emma giggled and Holly put her around her.

"When did you do it?" Emma glanced at Holly.

"Since when were you so into my relationship?"

"Oh I bet Will's telling his friends."

"Will isn't a gossip."

"I thought boys had a whole thing for talking about girls." The girls stepped into the changing rooms while Coach Davarno yelled at the girls to get ready quicker.

"Holiday, Pillsbury, you're late." She said sternly.

"Sorry, Coach, we had to stay behind to talk to a teacher." The pair lied together. If they were ever late – that was the excuse. Every girl on the Cheerio's used it.

"Well, tell those teachers they are supposed to be talking to you IN LESSON TIME!" she yelled as the girls rushed to get their pom poms from their backpacks.

"Girls, I want to see you outside in 5!" Coach yelled as murmurs of 'yes coach' came from amongst the crowd. A few girls came over to Emma to say Hi, and run over some ideas on the routine. Emma saw Terri talking to Kendra, her younger sister who was also on The Cheerios.

"Oh yes, Carl is taking me to the dance!" Terri announced loudly, making sure Emma could hear. She tried to ignore her, and scowled as she was explaining to one of the younger girls.

"He said he really loves me." She said loudly again as the girls turned to her. Some of the girls had crushes on Carl Howell – after all he was the captain of the football team.

"Terri, please shut up. I'm trying to explain something." Emma shouted, while Terri came over.

"Why Emma? Are you jealous that your ex boyfriend prefers me over you?"

"No, why would I be jealous."

"He told me you were a filthy cheating whore." Terri announced while the rest of the girls went ooh. Emma swung around.

"Fuck off Terri."

"How could anyone trust you?" Terri slammed the door on one of the lockers, while the rest of the girls crowded around.

"How many times did I have to cover for you? You seriously disgust me."

"What are you on about?"

"How you would go to those hotels and get guys to pay you for sex. Prostitute." All of the girls began to crowd around and whisper mischievously.

"You'd said you'd never tell anyone."

"Well guess what I'm doing now. In fact, maybe Carl should find out about this. "

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Terri came over to Emma and slapped her full on the cheek.

"That's it!" Emma shouted and pushed Terri against the lockers. Terri winced and began to scratch Emma's arms.

"Stop the Violence." Zoe, one of the Cheerios stepped in. Suddenly, Coach Davarno stepped in wondering why all the girls weren't out on the field.

"What the hell? Break it up now!" Coach screamed as Holly grabbed Emma and Kendra grabbed Terri.

"To the Cooler, now!" Emma and Terri folded their arms and stepped out of the changing rooms to the room in the school known as the Cooler. The Cooler was the isolated room in the school were students had to go until a teacher could deal with them – and basically shout at them. Emma and Terri stayed silent for the whole way until they stepped inside.

"Emma Pillsbury and Terri Del Monaco." Mr Mead nodded and wrote it down on his piece of paper.

"Yes Sir." Emma nodded and Terri just rolled her eyes.

"Emma, you sit there, and Terri, you sit there." He said pointing to different sides of the room. Terri just scowled and Emma remained emotionless as they went to sit down. The rules of The Cooler was that there was meant to be silence until the teacher arrived. If Coach Davarno had to do Cheerio's Practice – they would be in there a while. After a long silence of Terri filing her nails, and Emma secretly doing her English assignment under the table, Mr Mead got up.

"I have to go and talk to Miss Montoya, I will be one moment." Mr Mead got up and left The Cooler. As soon as they saw him turn the corner, Terri got up and came towards Emma.

"Do you think we will get kicked off The Cheerio's?"

"I can't believe you're saying that after everything we've been through!"

Terri ignored her. "What do you think?"

"Well, I have a better chance of staying on than you."

"What do you mean?"

"Half of the girls think you're a slag in there, and they will protect me. Only your little sister can fight your battles this time."

"Emma."

"Just shut up. I don't want to talk to you. I can't believe we were friends. No matter how much I covered for you – you just end up stabbing me in the back." Terri sighed and got up and went back to her seat. Shortly after, Mr Mead arrived with Coach Darvano next to him.

"Girls." He said, while the pair took that as their cue to get up and talk to her. Emma was a little scared. Coach could was scary and right now she looked mad. Terri sighed and Emma threw her a dirty look.

"I can't believe you two. I thought you were best friends." Coach scowled and the pair rolled their eyes at eachother.

"Fighting in the locker room, it's unacceptable!" she yelled while Emma's heart began to race. What if she did lose her position on The Cheerios? Emma loved cheerleading. She certainly didn't want to be off the squad now.

"I heard from the girls that Terri started the fight. Am I correct?" Terri nodded while Emma smirked to herself – making sure Coach didn't see.

"And I understand Emma was just hitting you back – like I would of done." Emma was trying to hold in the giggles.

"However, Del Monaco, the girls were telling me some stuff that has happened with you. I hear you were a prostitute?" Terri looked down.

"Is that truth?"

"Yes its truth."

"Pillsbury, I think you'd better get to class." Coach looked at Emma, and she nodded.

"Thanks Coach." She said and began to walk down the corridor slowly, so she could listen in on the conversation.

"I don't want someone like you setting a bad example on my squad!"

"It was only a couple of times, coach, I swear!"

"Terri, you are off The Cheerio's."

"But Coach!"

"No buts Del Monaco! Get out of my sight."

Emma grinned to herself as she began to walk to English. Terri had just got kicked out of The Cheerio's, getting her away from her completely. However, when was Terri going to come back for revenge?


	11. Chapter 11

**Lost in the moment.**

**Pairing:** WillxEmma

**Summary: AU. **Emma Pillsbury is the head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team Carl Howell. However, when Will Schuester transfers to William McKinley High in Ohio, it causes a stir for everyone.

**Word Count: **1733

**Author Note: **Sorry for the late update! I'd like to thank everyone for your reviews – I really appreciate it! 82 reviews for 10 chapters is seriously amazing. The fic is nearing the end – sorry. I'm sorry for all the drama. What could Terri have done this time?

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my amazing friends who have helped me with this fic.

-Katie

Will didn't see Emma until the assembly later that day. He had to admit – the day had been pretty boring. Josh was great company but after his heavy make out session with Emma, he couldn't focus on anything. He could still feel her lips on his and just her in his arms basically. It killed him – how Terri had destroyed everything. On his first day, he had to admit he had felt something for Terri but it was nothing compared to his feelings for Emma. Now he hated her, and he hated Carl too. It was as if Carl and Terri were the schools new power couple. Carl still thought he was the best even though the McKinley High Giants were the worst football team in the whole of Ohio. It was the cheerleaders that ruled the school who had won Nationals three years in a row.

The cheerleaders were going to perform in the assembly. Emma had nationals soon and Will couldn't wait to go and support her. She had shown him some of her moves and he couldn't wait.

It was when Will and Josh were doing their English essay in the library was when Will realised that his best friend knew more about the happenings in the school than he did.

"Did you hear about Terri Del Monaco?" Josh asked while he began to open the textbook.

"No, what happened?" Will replied interested in what he was going to say. Josh just raised his eyebrows.

"She had a cat fight with Emma." He shrugged while starting to type something on the computer. Will gritted his teeth just hearing Terri's name. Why did she keep going near Emma? They weren't friends anymore because she had been mean to her.

"Turns out she was a slapper." Josh chuckled and Will rolled his eyes.

"That's not a surprise." He laughed and Josh grinned while scrolling down the word document. "So let's see, this sounds okay right?"

"Yeah it sounds great. A's all round?"

"I hope so. It sounds good to me."

"Okay I'll print it." Josh grinned while hitting the print icon on the computer. The printer immediately roared to life and the two essays began to shoot from the printer. The pair walked over to it and waited patiently. It spat them out and Josh picked them up.

"They are still warm." He said while hugging the paper. Will snatched his from his arms and laughed.

"What should we do now?" asked Will as they began to set out of the library. "We've still got like ages left and then we have the assembly."

"I don't know." Josh replied while shrugging his shoulders. Will looked around for a moment. Suddenly, he heard some very loud chanting.

_Come on Giants, come on Giants! _

"Let's sneak into The Cheerio's practice." Smirked Josh turning to the door of the assembly hall. "They won't notice us."

"Coach Davarno has the eyes of an eagle." Will said as Josh began to look through the glass of the door.

"Cheerleaders, short skirts, hello?"

"I have a girlfriend!"

"WHO IS A CHEERLEADER!" Josh shook his head at best friend in disbelief.

"Emma's performing in the assembly, I don't want to watch her practice and it will spoil the surprise." Will protested as Josh began to push the door slightly open. "Let's go and do something else. Maybe get some slushies or whatever."

"You have to buy me it though."

"Deal." And the pair went off to the slushie machines.

#

Nearly all of the school was sat on the bleachers in the assembly hall. Most of the nervous Cheerio's were sat on the benches ready to show off their national's performance to the school. Emma sipped on a strawberry slushie slowly as Holly and Emilee began to stretch. Currently Principal Jones was giving a long speech on how the football players had broken the water fountain yet again. Most of the students in the crowd were falling asleep.

"When are The Cheerio's performing – I'm gonna doze off any minute." Asked a tired Josh while he yawned. Will looked up and saw Emma nervously gulping down the slushie on the benches.

"I think it's soon. Look Holly and Emilee are stretching."

"Holly Holiday is hot, dude." Josh pointed out as Holly began to tie her hair back into a ponytail. Her figure was slim and the Cheerio's uniforms seemed to fit her perfectly.

"Emma Pillsbury is hotter, dude." Will laughed quietly as Principal Jones began to eye over at the pair.

"Okay, now I'd like to present our very own Cheerio's performing their nationals routine!" announced Principal Jones and all of the school began to jump to their feet and cheer.

"Emma! Woo!" Will began to shout in excitement as Emma stepped out into the middle of the floor with the rest of the Cheerio's.

"Emmaaaa!" Josh began to do impressions of Will, causing Will to give him a slight slap on the shoulder. Holly and Emma looked at each other nervously.

"This is it." Holly nodded to Emma and they looked at the floor and put their hands in the air ready to start the routine. The mix began to blast from the speakers as Emma and Holly tumbled out to the right end of the hall. Emilee was the main stunt girl and was thrown in the air by a group of the other cheerleaders. The rest of the group began to do back handsprings as Emma and Holly ran into the middle of the hall ending in a round off.

"Go team!" Emma shouted lifting her arms up in the air and the rest of the squad did the same. They began to erupt into chants doing floor work.

"They really are amazing." Smiled Will as he began to tap his feet to the beat of the mix. Josh high-fived him as Holly did a cartwheel to the front of the group.

"McKinley Giants!" they shouted and began to dance to the music. The squad split into two and began to kneel down on the floor as Holly and Emma ran through the gaps and tumbled to the front. Emma grinned as she watched the rest of the Cheerio's begin to surround her. They split off into four sections and the four Cheerios lifted Emma up into the air. Emma was the flyer for this stunt as they held her in the air. Beside her, were Holly, Emilee and Shannon. They threw her softly and Emma landed into their arms carefully.

"1, 2, 3, lets go!" Emma shouted and the rest of the squad repeated it while clapping. They all ran into the middle while getting ready to form the pyramid. Emma was at the top. As they all threw an lifted her into the air, she suddenly felt unbalanced. Then, her foot slipped and everything went black and white. Slowly, she found herself falling down and the crowd came back on their feet. Then she hit the mat, landing on her legs in an awkward position. A small tear fall from her eyes, as her looked at her leg. It hurt so much. How could she have possibly fallen? She had done this stunt so many times that she could remember. The routine ended short and the rest of the squad ran over to her.

"Emmie, are you okay?" Holly whimpered looking at the state Emma was in. Will's heart was literally in his mouth. He could see her begin to cry her eyes out. Suddenly, he found himself getting up and running down to go and see her.

"Emma!" he yelled as he ran down the steps pushing through the crowds. Some of the teachers tried to persuade him to go back but he ignored them. He could see Emma in a state while one of the first aiders looked at her leg.

"Will!" she saw him approach her and he knelt down and held her hand.

"What happened?" he asked concerned while he wiped her tears with his sleeve.

"Well, I was in the air and then I just fell and." He began to sniff as they held her leg. The teachers were calling an ambulance for her – it wasn't easy to move her leg in the position it was in.

"You know when I told you to break a leg; I didn't mean it like that." He grinned and Emma laughed while wincing again at her leg. Suddenly, three girls rushed over who had been holding Emma up.

"Emma, we are so sorry, did we drop you?" said the girl at the front called Abbie.

"No, it's fine. It was an accident." She smiled weakly and Abbie nodded.

"It's scary what can happen in cheerleading." Millie looked down at her sneakers, trying not to make eye contact with Emma. Was she hiding something?

"Yeah. Remember when Terri broke her arm?" Harper looked over at Terri on the bleachers who had a smug smile on her face.

"I'm going to miss Nationals." wailed Emma miserably as the shooting pain through her leg began to increase.

"Hey hon, it'll be okay." Will kissed her forehead slowly looking around as the teachers began to dismiss the students back to classes.

"It's what we worked so hard for. The captain is down with a broken leg." Emma put her hand in her hands and Will put his arm around her carefully.

"Maybe your leg will be okay in time?"

"Nationals are in two months."

Suddenly, two men who were paramedics rushed in with a stretcher. They asked Emma where it hurt and lifted her onto it slowly and being careful of her leg. Just like that, they lifted Emma away – only letting Holly and Emma go with her. He stood their baffled as his girlfriend was taken away by the paramedics.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry for the extremely late update. I hope you readers haven't give up on me!

-Katie

-X-

"Don't worry, Mr and Mrs Pillsbury. Emma's injury is nothing serious." said the doctor as he wrote something on his clipboard. Emma lay on the hospital bed, looking at the bandage they had put around her ankle.

"Yes, but she is stilll injured!" he exclaimed.

"Dad! Calm down!" she sighed as the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"She'll have to keep that on her ankle for about a month or so. It depends."

"It's a grade three sprain!" Mr Pillsbury shook his head. "That's the worst one!" What was wrong with him? Emma thought as he continued to argue with the doctor. It was her injury and probably her fault. All great cheerleaders would make a mistake and fall. That was just the process of it. You can't get better if you don't learn from your mistakes, she thought. Was she going to miss Nationals? That would have been the end of the world for her. The team had worked so hard for this, and a injury from her, the captain, could spoil the whole thing. It also meant they were a cheerleader short for the pyramid.

"Here," The Doctor said passing her some crutches. "I've give your mother the painkillers, darling." Emma looked up to see that her dad was waiting outside with a red blazing face. Emma's mom sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with him love. He never did like you cheerleading did he?"

"Yes, but it is my decision, not his!"

"I know, love, I know. I wanted you to cheer. Its good for you and I know you enjoyed it."

"Dad wants me to be in glee club, just because he was at his school! I mean, how is that fair?"

"Maybe you should give glee a try?" her Mom suddenly said. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you liked singing?"

"I do but."

"But what?"

"Fine, I'll think about it."

"Emma, I've heard you sing in the shower. You are truly amazing, and I think you are wasting your talent if you don't do anything to let it shine."

"I'm rubbish, and I'm not sure I could sing in front of people..." she began to sigh.

"Just think. If you got Will to join glee club, it would be a great thing for you to do together."

"They don't like us together at school. Cos Carl has anger problems and will probably punch him if he saw us together. So the teachers separated us so Carl won't murder someone." Emma's mom rolled her eyes.

"Aren't they overreacting, sweetie?"

"I think so too." she said quietly.

Will had finally managed to get out school. If they knew he was bunking off, he would probably get in trouble but he didn't care. Quickly, he had managed to get a bus to the hospital and was running as fast as he could to the door. Holly and Emilee were stood outside with their backs against the wall chatting.

"Guys!" he called out to them. They both looked up and saw him.

"Hey Will!" Holly exclaimed as he ran over. He leant down to breathe for a moment and looked back up.

"Where's Emma?" he asked. That was a stupid question, he thought, she was in the hospital.

"Mr P kicked us out of there. He's gone mad." Emilee said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"He might make Emma quit The Cheerios over an injury." Will's mouth widened in shock.  
"What?"

"I know right! He seems deadly serious."

"I gotta go seen her. See if I can clear things up. See you later yeah?" They both waved as he ran through the door. Where would she be, he thought as he looked around the main reception area. He saw the desk and walked over to it.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find Emma Pillsbury?"

The man who had black greasy hair looked up at him.

"Who are you?" he said with a flat tone as he continued to put some files away avoiding eye contact with him.

"Will Schuester."

"Are you a relative or something."

"I'm her girlfriend."

"Sorry, I can't let you see her. Wait over there?"

"Why?"

"Her dad told me not to let her boyfriend and her two best friends see her so you know just doing my job."

"Just let me in dude."

"Don't call me dude and just wait over there or something. I don't care." The man at reception turned away and Will stomped the floor. Maybe Emma had her phone on, he thought as he pulled it out of his pocket. Quickly, he began to type a message

_hey babe, where are you? What ward? The guy won't tell me, apparently your dad said me holly and emilee aren't allowed to see you or something? Love you xxxxxxxxxx_

He clicked send and waited for a reply.

Meanwhile Emma's phone began to vibrate from under her leg. Mrs Pillsbury was talking to Doctor James, so she quickly slid it and opened it up. Emilee and Holly had told her their mom's had told them to go home, but it was her dad that kicked him out. She shook her head in disbelief and sent him a reply telling him where she was.

About less than a minute later, Will approached the door. Mr Pillsbury's face went bright red.

"I thought I told you not to come." he grunted under his breath.  
"She is my girlfriend sir, I needed to see her. Just to check she is okay." Will never thought that Mr Pillsbury liked him. He was a very strict and formal man, and he did felt intimidated.

"Fine, go in and see her." he looked away as Will went in to see her.

"Will!" she exclaimed as he rushed over a placed a short kiss on her forehead.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he stroked her forehead. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot from crying from the pain.

"I'm feeling a bit better. It still hurts a little bit." she admitted holding onto his hand softly.

"Hello Will." said Mrs Pillsbury. She had always taken a liking to the boy unlike her husband. See, when Emma was little, they had been very close. As Emma had been getting older, they had been growing further apart as she began to spend more time out of the house with her friends. Then he felt as if it was the last straw when she joined her high school cheerleading squad. When he had been at school, the cheerleaders had tormented him and bullied him along with the jocks. It had been hell. Emma becoming one of those people. He didn't want that for his daughter at all.

"Hey Mrs P." he smiled at her and then turned back to Emma.

"It's just a bad sprain." she nodded while looking at the bandage on her ankle and back at Will.

"How long will it take to get back on track?"

"About 8-12 weeks hopefully if I do my physio and rest and stuff."

Will kissed her forehead again. "Look at the bright side, it could have been worse."

"Yeah, it could." she said softly.

"Consider me now as your helper. I'll do whatever you want, whatever makes you feel better."

"That is so sweet." she smiled and he stood up.

"What do you want me to do first?" he asked and she giggled.

"Get me a cupcake."

"Coming right up, missy." he placed his finger on her nose and waved as he left to go and get it.

She smiled to herself and looked up at her mother. She grinned back and passed her the crutches.

"Let's try and get you standing up, okay?" the doctor said and Emma nodded.

"I got it!" said Will happily rushing in with the pink swirling cupcake in his hand. "Oh, Em, let me help you up!" He walked over and took her hand as she tried to stand up.

"Ow." she bit her lip as she finally got up.

"There you go." smiled the doctor as she slid the crutches on. "Try and walk for me?"

"Will, stay beside me just in case I fall." she said weakly and Will nodded.

"I'll catch you." he replied softly as she took a step.

"See, you're doing it!" Will grinned happily as Emma smiled too as she continued to walk across the floor.

"I am." she whispered proudly as she turned around and walked back.

"Thank you Doctor." said Emma's mother as Will went to open the door for Emma.

"What time is it?" she asked while they walked towards the lift. Will checked his watch.

"It's 1:30."

"Naughty Will! Bunking off classes I see." she smirked and he widened his eyes jokingly.

"I need to see you were okay! Josh is covering for me anywho."

"Am I going to have to carry you everywhere?"

"I would like that." she giggled. "My price charming carrying me everywhere I go." He put his arm around her.

"Emma." said a voice behind them. It was Mr Pillsbury. Will quickly slipped his arm from her and tried to not look into his eyes.

"Promise you'll look after her Will." he said and Will nodded surprised. He had certainly changed his tune.

"Of course, Sir." Will replied as he turned to Emma.

"I'll see you at home princess." he placed a kiss to her cheek and went off to find the doctor. Emma and Will turned to face each other. Emma shrugged and they walked out of the door.

"Emmie!" shouted a voice that they both immediately recongised as Holly's.

"Holly!" Emma smiled as she rushed over and tried to hug her.

"Emilee wanted to stay but her mom made her go home. I said I'd wait."

"You're the best." Emma grinned brightly and turned to Will.

"I know, I know." Holly laughed. "So, how long will it take for your ankle to get better?"

"About 8-12 weeks I think."

"Hopefully you'll be better for Nationals."

"Yeah." Emma sighed looking down at her feet. "If I'm not, who will take my place?"

"Girls, think positive!" exclaimed Will. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, you're right Will."

Suddenly, Holly's phone began to buzz in your pocket.

_You'll never guess what Harper just told me. It looks like Emma's injury was no accident. _

_Emilee. Xxx_

-X-

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review it would mean a lot! :3


	13. Chapter 13

Emma sighed. Her dad didn't want her to go to school this week, as the doctor had told her to get lots of rest. She was still in shock of the fall, she had to admit. How that could have gone wrong she had no idea. It wasn't like she could feel their grip loosing or anything. One minute she was up in the air, the next she wasn't. Then she missed Will. He was in school all day and got back at around 4, then he wouldn't come till 5 and Emma's dad kicked him out at 7.

Some of The Cheerios had come to visit Emma the other day.

"How are you, Emma?" asked Harper who was sat on Emma's floor in front of the TV with about six other girls. Emma's dad had let them in since they were 'friends'.

"I'm feeling better than I did before. I always feel sleepy though taking painkillers."

"That must suck," Holly sighed while looking at Emilee. Emilee was glaring at Harper, wondering how she could just sit there knowing what she had helped cause.

"Cheerleading is so boring with out you, Coach Davarno keeps making us practice our stunts like all the time." Millie shuddered, as she had never liked stunts herself. She'd always been scared of that aspect in cheerleading.

"Anywho, what's been happening at school? Anything interesting?" Emma said and took a sip of her soda that had been on the side.

"Well Terri and Carl broke up, if you wanted to know." Abbie said, whilst all the girls nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah it was totally nasty. Turns out Terri had been making out with Luke Edwards, from the football team. He's like one of Carl's best friends."

Emma suddenly felt a stab of guilt in her stomach. What she had done to Carl was wrong. She had cheated on him, and she had never quite forgiven herself for it. Why would she do something like that? Yes, it had been Will, but Carl was sort of a nice guy. He could have his moments, but inside his heart was in the right place.

"Oh, well what's Terri up to now?" Emma's face fell slightly. At least she would leave her alone.

"Well, um…"

"Uh…"

"Coach Darvano gave her a second chance and put her back on the Cheerios as your replacement till your ankle gets better."

Emma's heart was in her mouth. "What?"

"I think Kendra had something to do with it." Holly's face fell, as she realised she had forgotten to tell Emma this crucial information.

"Yeah, you know what she's like being all bitchy, and she's dragging Shannon round with her everywhere. But Shannon isn't a bitchy person, so it's kind of awkward. She just nods at everything Terri says."

Millie and Harper exchanged looks at each other. They didn't exactly like Terri, but what she had made them do… It was something that time couldn't change.

"My life sucks." Emma sighed and **the girls all looked at her sympathetically.**

"Sprained ankle, a bitchy girl, a violent ex boyfriend. At least I have you guys and Will." She tried to smile.

"Oh, would you look at the time?" said Callie looking at her watch. "I guess we gotta get back in time for 5th period."

"I never knew how to read a watch," Zoe sighed for a moment whilst everyone stared at her.

"Bye Emma, we'll see you later, don't miss us too much!" Emilee said grinning and got up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't." Emma replied sarcastically and then laughed. She had missed just hanging around having some girl time, it was a change from having Will all the time. Not that she didn't adore her time with him.

The girls all said their goodbyes and piled out of the Pillsbury adobe. Jacob came down and sat next to Emma.

"Emma, move, I want to watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." He tried to snatch the remote out of her hands.

"Nooo Jake, can't you watch it in your room?" Emma sighed as he finally got the remote from her hands and switched it over. The annoying theme tune began to play irritating her, as she tried to get the remote back.

"Emma, you get to watch TV all day while I have to go school, it isn't fair! Why can't I have time off!"

"Well maybe it's because you don't have a sprained ankle."

"Whatever! Mom and Dad let you have time off whenever you want!"

"I can't be doing with this," Emma sighed as she felt anger bubbling inside her and she didn't want to let it out on her little brother just because he had decide to annoy the hell out of her. She took her crutches from where they were leaned against the sofa and began to hobble herself along to try and get to the stairs. She just wanted some alone time in her room.

"Emma, where are you going?"

"I wanna go to my room, Mom." She sighed and tried to get herself up the stairs. It did take lots of effort. _Just a few more steps, you can do it! _She was trying to say to herself, but it still took forever.

When she finally got herself to her room she lowered the crutches and lay on her bed. What time is it? She thought and turned to the clock. It was 2:30. Great, Will wasn't going to be here for another two and a half hours. She lay on her back facing the ceiling. Why did her life revolve around Terri Del Monaco? Why couldn't she just get out of her life? Why did she have to cause her so many problems? Emma grabbed her pillow and punched it. Then she started to cry, as she thought of everything that had happened.

XXX

Will sat in Spanish, and he missed Emma terribly. It was awful that he could never see her. He missed her beautiful face, grinning and teasing him. He missed her gorgeous red hair that fell to her shoulders and whenever he kissed her, he'd put his fingers through her curls. Josh was talking about his latest antic to ask Holly Holiday out, which would most likely go wrong, again, so he didn't listen too much.

When the bell rang, he got out of class quickly. He just wanted today to be other.

"Hey Will, what's up?" said a voice behind him. He swung around to see Terri. Not wanting to make eye contact, he walked faster trying to avoid her.

"Um Will, I said hi!"

"Oh, uh hi Terri, I gotta get to Physics, so yeah."

"What is wrong with you lately? You seem so uptight,"

"Maybe it's the girl you constantly bitch about. My girlfriend." Why was she following him? He quickened his pace trying to lose her, but she still followed never leaving him.

"Oh, okay. Listen Will, I'm having a party at my house on Friday, wanna come? All the football players will be there, and The Cheerio's."

"I'm good thanks, now I gotta go." He walked off as Terri stood there for a moment.

"Is that a yes?" she shouted across to him.

"No!" he replied not turning around to face her.

**A/N: ok I know this chapter sucks, I just wanted to start writing this fic again, since I saw some people had started writing their wemma teenage fics. When I read through this I didn't realise how awful it was, but I'm gonna try and make it better since my writing has got a whole lot better. Thanks guys! **


End file.
